Many health decisions involve trade-offs between short-term and long-term consequences. The extent to which people diminish the value of future outcomes is termed the temporal discount rate. The proposed research examines whether temporal discount rates are correlated with impulsive/prudent health-related behavior. Specifically, it examines adherence with hypertension medication and explores whether patients with lower discount rates (showing more value for future health) show better adherence. Two additional studies will examine individual and group differences in discount rates, preferences for sequences of health outcomes, and preventive health behaviors. University students and staff, patients, and community members will be asked to make choices between immediate and delayed monetary and health outcomes and also to answer questions about their current health-related behavior, so that the correlation between behavior and attitudes to the future can be examined. An understanding of how decision makers choose between good health now and good health later may suggest methods for encouraging preventive health measures.